


Be mine?

by writelikeitsgoingoutofstyle (twoandahalfslytherins)



Series: Convenient Group of Femslash Fics [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, past Maria/Aaron Burr mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-07-16 03:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7250113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoandahalfslytherins/pseuds/writelikeitsgoingoutofstyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elizabeth Schuyler has never dated anyone before. So she's really not sure what to think when a guy in her class starts hinting that he might want to ask her out. He's a nice enough guy, but she's not sure this whole dating thing is for her. And what if she figures that out too late? She doesn't want to hurt anyone's feelings.</p><p>Enter Maria's bright idea.</p><p>-<br/>Alternatively: The fake dating AU that nobody asked for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Eliza isn’t sure what it is, but there’s something so much better about studying in Maria’s room. Possibly the snacks, or the fact that Maria’s roommate, Marty, is never in. Not that Theo isn’t a nice person, she is. But she’s also fluent in three different languages and considering Eliza is still stumbling her way through Spanish 101, she can’t help but feel like she’s being judged at times.

“What? Were you raised in a barn?” Startled, Eliza looks up just in time to catch Maria’s eye roll. “Shoes off if you’re going to lay on the bed.”

Once her shoes are where they belong on the ground, she returns to lying on her stomach, staring blankly at the rectangles of white against the pink of Maria’s comforter. “I was going to say sorry, but I’m afraid I can’t remember how to.”

“Lo siento? Maybe?” Maria chews on her bottom lip for a moment before shrugging. “Close enough, anyway.”

Lo Siento. Eliza tucks that into her memory for safe keeping. Flips the page on her textbook and munches idly on pretzels as she does. There’s a test next week and she knows that she’s not ready for it. Isn't sure that she ever will be, at this rate. But while part of her wants to grouse at how unfair it is that a second language is required for her major, she also knows how useful knowing Spanish will be when she starts her career. Knows she should be grateful for the chance to learn it now rather than stumbling her way through in a few years.

By hour two of studying, she’s tempted to snag the fur pillow she tossed on the floor when she called the bed. Sleep is beckoning her, especially given how comfortable she is. The clacking sound of Maria pushing back from her desk is the only warning that Eliza gets before the woman flops across her legs. “Not that I don’t find chem enthralling, but I’m ready to go get pizza. You in?”

As if there was ever a bad time for pizza. It takes them both a moment to gather shoes and jackets, not to mention double check that they have their id cards, but after that, they’re on their way to the dining hall.

It’s just late enough in the semester to be pretty outside, not too hot, but not yet at risk for snow or sleet. Eliza’s able to comfortably shove her sleeves up to her elbows as they walk, chatting idly about the coming weekend.

Maria’s toying with the idea of going on a third date with some guy named James or possibly going home for the weekend. Or rather, she’s toying with the idea of going home for the weekend to avoid going on a date with James.

“Couldn’t you just tell him no and stay here?” Eliza asks as she follows Maria to the pizzeria.

The question earns her a shrug. “Maybe. He’s a bit clingy? I’d prefer to have a concrete reason so that he doesn’t start in on the whole ‘well if you don’t want to go on a date, maybe we could just hang around your dorm’ thing.”

“Ew.” Eliza snags a slice of cheese pizza for her plate. “You could always tell him that you have plans. Namely Me.”

“Sounds delightful.” There’s a teasing hint to her tone, complemented by a wiggling of eyebrows that makes Eliza laugh. “But no, a girls’ weekend sounds really nice actually. Watch some Disney movies, maybe make breakfast. Marty has a waffle iron that she said I could use whenever.”

“Then it’s a deal. You can’t see him because you need to spend time with your dear old friend Eliza. Who is very depressed because-” The woman at the register takes her ID and then Maria’s, giving her time to think of a reason- “She’s going to fail Spanish at this rate.”

“You’ll do fine,” Maria reassures her as they find a table. “You’re just brain dead from studying so much lately.”

“Easy for you to say.” It’s a write-off, even though she knows Maria has a point. There’s just so much pressure that comes with being a Schuyler sister, and even if her family hasn’t openly protested it, she can feel the disapproval. Angelica off at Brown to become a lawyer, and here she is at some state school with plans to become a teacher. Not exactly fulfilling the family legacy.

It’s a ramble that Maria has listened to more than once. As a first generation college student, their struggles are vastly different, but they've always done well at listening to one another.

“Enough of that, though, what about you? Anything new with your love life?”

Eliza goes to shake her head and then realizes that maybe Maria can help her out. “So uh, there’s this guy in my sociology class? Alex. And I’m pretty sure he likes me. And I think he might be planning on asking me out.”

That gets Maria’s attention, elbows on the table, chin resting on her folded hands as she leans forward. “Aw. Is Eliza finally going to get a boyfriend?”

“Maybe? I’ve never dated? And I’m not sure if I’ll like it.”

Especially not when she uses Maria’s experience as a jumping point. James is too clingy, and though Maria hasn’t said it outright- sounds a bit controlling as well. Aaron had been the complete opposite. Distant to the point that Maria had spent the entire two months they dated wondering if he actually liked her. There were others too, though none that Maria stayed with long enough for Eliza to learn their names.

And Alex? Eliza gets the feeling he’s more James than Aaron. Bright and opinionated, with a habit of talking too fast when he gets excited, of steamrolling discussions with passion rather than logic. Not that he isn’t sweet, because he is. He makes her laugh, even if he’s a little crude at times.

She’s just not sure how many of her reservations are about dating in general versus dating him.

Something Maria has a solution for. “What if I dated you?”

“Maria-” Eliza gives her friend a look- “You’re a girl? And what about James?”

Neither of her concerns seem to mean much to Maria. “I can do better than him. And so what if I’m a girl? It’s not like we’ll be really dating. Just… exposing you to what it’s like to date.”

When Eliza doesn’t appear sold, Maria tries again. “Look, it’s a no-expectations chance to figure out if dating is for you without having to worry about hurting anyone’s feelings. What do you say? Be my girlfriend?”


	2. Chapter 2

Eliza's just returned from showering when her phone lights up on the counter. Theo is gone, home for the weekend, so Eliza feels no shame as she lays down on her bed in just a towel. There are two texts from Maria on her phone, the first wishing her a good morning and the second asking when she's free to come over. Water drips down Eliza's back as she considers what she wants to say.

She'd been the one to suggest the girls' weekend, but that was before everything had happened. Would things be different because now they were supposedly dating? What all did that entail from Maria's standpoint? Eliza had heard horror stories from her older sister, Angelica, about guys who would invite girls over for the weekend with the intention of sex. Who would get nasty if they were denied because what did they think they were coming over for?

Not that she thinks Maria would do anything like that. First and foremost? Maria's her best friend.

Finally, she taps out her reply, asking if Maria is interested in heading out to King Street to browse. Being a college town, there's a lot of neat little shops on that main stretch, and it'll give them an excuse to walk around outside while the weather is still decent. Dilemma solved, she digs through her dresser for the day's outfit. Settles on a crop top and a pair of capris. Most likely she'll need a jacket later on in the day, but it's a lot easier to pile on clothes than it is to take them off.

By the time she's finished getting dressed and brushing her teeth, her phone lights up again. It's Maria confirming that she's on her way over and to remember to wear her sneakers. Part of Eliza is tempted to shoot back a 'yes, mom', but instead double checks that her wallet is in her little backpack before heading out the door. There's more pleasurable things they can do than just snip over caring about one another, after all.

"I always tell myself that I'm going to be one of those pinterest people. Collect leaves and press them or turn them into bouquets and yet, I never do." Maria is in full swing as she joins Eliza near the brick wall outside of their dorms.

It's one of the things Eliza likes most about her. There's never an awkward silence, and unlike the boy in Eliza's class, Maria does know when to shut up. The best of both worlds. "We could do that this weekend if you're really interested? I think the bouquets are usually done a little further into the fall, but we have such a short period of pretty leaves to work with for that."

Maria makes a quiet sound of approval and there's a soft clatter of bracelets as she nonchalantly slips her hand into Eliza's as they start their journey toward King's street. It isn't even something new, they've walked hand in hand before, especially when the sidewalks were crowded and they didn't want to lose each other. And yet Eliza's heart is in her chest, new found meaning in the quiet touch.

Wonders if it will feel the same when Alex holds her hand. Sometimes he brushes the hair from her face, stands a little too close, he's even put an arm around her shoulder before. But other than the overwhelming smell of whatever cologne. Eliza can't remember feeling anything at all with him though. Maybe it'll come.

"So," Maria begins, "I was thinking. We could start off at the Art Shack, check out the cool shop with all the candles that's next door and then maybe grab lunch?"

It sounds like a plan to Eliza. The Art Shack is a three story building filled with everything from license plate art to tables carved out of logs. Different stalls are closely stuck together giving the place a cozy if chaotic sort of feel. They end up spending almost an hour exploring once Maria becomes distracted by a corner filled with metal scultptures. There's frogs and cows, not to mention more common animals like dogs and cats. There's even a working waterfall. Maria watches it fondly, before tugging Eliza on to their next destination.

At the candle shop, Maria ends up buying a small stash of candles, as well as some bath salts. She makes Eliza check out something on the bookshelf as she makes her purchase and it's just obvious enough that Eliza isn't going to ask. No doubt she'll find out within the week what it is that Maria has planned for her. Probably something small in the name of romance, or perhaps just a small knicknack that she's ashamed of admitting she wants.

Eliza isn't sure who told Maria that she wasn't allowed to love things, but she suspects that someone has. That at some point someone tuned Maria out just a little too often when the woman rambled, or chided her for some passion or another. It's the only explanation that Eliza can think of for the way that Maria suddenly stops bid ramble at times. Thankfully she's gotten better at picking up where she left off, but there was a time when Eliza would have to do mental gymnastics to follow when Maria suddenly switched gears.

Lunch, though, Eliza thinks is the nicest part of their afternoon. Eating cheeseburgers and drinking milkshakes at a table outside, watching the groups of students that pass by them idly. Eliza loves that about college, just how many different kinds of people there are. Art students with giant bags or sketchbooks under their arm, half a dozen girls with hair that would attract even the surliest of peacocks. Students with headphones, students on cellphones, locals rolling their eyes as they step to the side to let large groups pass them by. It is a society in and of itself and she is excited to be here where the ideas are.

Maria's a little less awestruck, and it's just as nice listening to her make comments about the people passing them. "The tall one over there? That's Jefferson. Real piece of work, that one. He did a semester abroad in France and won't shut up about it. The one next to him is James Madison. One of the smartest guys I've had a class with, if you can actually get him to participate. But man, once he shows up."

There are others that Maria points out. People from her classes, people she went to high school with. Some of them she just knows their reputation. It makes Eliza wonder what people say about her. 

"Ooh, that's Mr. Mulligan. He's an adjunct in the Design department who made quite a stir recently by advocating for better rights for non-tenured professors."

Once he's out of eyesight, Eliza stands up to throw their garbage. Maria takes it as a cue, stretching as she stands, a slim line of skin peeking out from beneath her tank top. "Alright, back to my dorm? I think you said something about Disney movies and pizza."

"Are you sure that's coupley enough, girlfriend?" Eliza's not sure why she brings that back up

Laughs when Maria responds, "It will be when I start a tickle fight and then cuddle you into submission."


	3. Chapter 3

"You don't have to walk me to class, you know," Eliza says, though she has no intention of letting Maria's hand go.

This morning she'd woken up to a text from the other girl, a super cheesy one wishing her a good day and reminding her to eat breakfast. Eliza had rolled her eyes, but couldn't deny the ridiculous grin on her face. Apparently, Maria was determined to go all out on the cutesy aspect of dating. They'd spent the rest of the weekend holed up in Maria's dorm, transforming Marty's unused bed into a fort with the help of some sheets and masking tape. Between pizza, Netflix, and goofing off on the internet, neither of them had gotten much sleep. Maria had even stayed true to her promise of making waffles for them both as the sun had started to rise.

And Eliza is definitely paying for that this morning. It was worth it, though.

Maria squeezes her hand slightly. "I don't have to do a lot of things. Besides, this got me up and motivated. I'll drop you off at the psych building, snag a tea from the coffee shop and then use my extra hour before Lit to actually study for once."'

As if Maria was some slacker who rarely studied. Eliza leans in to bump shoulders. "Make sure you don't get too carried away. I'd hate to finish class and still find you sleeping outside your classroom."

"A girl takes a nap on the floor of the Ed building once-" Maria sighs dramatically-"Unfortunately I have lunch plans. Whoo group projects. But we could maybe meet up again after your last class of the day."

"You don't have to-" Except Maria's just going to say that she doesn't have to do a lot of things again. "Text me when you're through with classes and we'll figure out a plan then."

"I'll probably be texting you all throughout lunch, to be honest." Maria glances toward Eliza's classroom door, looking for all purposes like a woman about to sign her own death certificate. "I hate working with people in general, but this group is the worst. I'm stuck with the asshole who keeps trying to argue in class that conservatives are a persecuted minority."

Obviously, that guy was a peach. Eliza checks her phone to make sure they still have time to talk. It'll be at least ten minutes before the professor shows up, so she's safe. "This for your sociology class then? Some sort of project on inequality or something? Or is it for Lit? I know sometimes people complain about the leftist leaning of the professor for that class."

Maria shakes her head. "Math of all things. We're supposed to work together to figure out how much of the campus is accessible and write a mock proposal about which areas need to be worked on next for the school to stay in compliance."

It must take some work to bring up persecution in a math class, Eliza reaches out to rub at Maria's shoulder in what she hopes is a soothing manner. "There, there. You've survived worse. Just get what needs to be done, done."

Maria makes her promise that once the project is done, they'll go for ice cream or something to celebrate her freedom and Eliza even offers to make brownies before heading inside her classroom. Thankfully it's an easy day, and Eliza jots down the few things she didn't already know. Heads to her next class for more of the same, making notes in her planner about upcoming papers and tests. The last thing that she needs is to fall behind on anything.

Eliza's made it about half way through campus when a familiar figure calls out her name and she pauses to let him catch up. "Hey, Alex."

"Good afternoon sweetheart, you're looking positively gorgeous today," he says, adjusting the backpack he has slung over one shoulder. "I was wondering if maybe you'd like to catch lunch with me? There's uh, something I've been meaning to ask you."

Oh. It isn't like Eliza can pretend to be blind-sided, but she isn't ready for this. Maria isn't done with her experiment yet, and Eliza doesn't want it to end prematurely. Which is exactly what will happen if she says yes to going to lunch. Alex will ramble about someone pissing him off in one of his classes, maybe compliment her some more. And then he'll ask her out and Eliza will be expected to give him some sort of answer. If she says yes, she'll be expected to stop the thing with Maria because if not it's cheating. If she says no, well, then she'll have her answer about whether or not she wants to date Alex and there will be no reason to continue.

"That's really sweet of you," Eliza finds herself saying. "But I'm actually on my way to meet someone for lunch. I'll catch up with you in class."

Lying doesn't make Eliza feel very good about herself, but it isn't as if she can explain the situation to him. No, better to walk away for now. Try to postpone until she's really sure how she feels about everything.

Maria texts her soon after, rambling about how she's not sure how Sam made it to college with his head this far up his ass. Today's gross rant is apparently about how colleges shouldn't be forced to cater to disabled individuals, that it's too much money to keep updating the campus for only a handful of students. Completely ignoring, Maria writes, that the stairs that need to be updated are a pain for everyone. That these updates benefit most people on campus, and even if they didn't, physically disabled people have just as much right to an education as he does. Not fixing something because it doesn't affect everyone would be like leaving a dorm without proper air conditioning just because it only affects the students in that dorm.

Does Eliza think that campus police would find her accountable if he happened to accidentally fall down the stairs? Eliza snorts at the text before responding that yes, in fact, the texts would be seen as premeditation. Reminds her to play nice and that there's ice cream at the end of the tunnel if she can just make it a little longer.

Unfortunately, at the end of the day, they aren't able to meet up again. There's apparently too much to do, especially with one group member calling the entire project a liberal conspiracy so Maria and the other girl need to work through dinner as well. Which is fine. Eliza has homework to do anyway, and there are microwave dinners in the mini-fridge at her dorm. 

Around midnight Maria texts her goodnight along with a comment about making it up to her on Tuesday. How did Eliza feel about a proper dinner, somewhere off campus? Nice enough that they could dress up and not feel out of place. 


	4. Chapter 4

Dress up, Maria had said. Except Eliza doesn't have any dresses in her closet. Hadn't considered this specific scenario when packing her wardrobe for college. So instead she takes out the nicest pieces that she does have, trying to piece together clothes that she'd intended more for a job interview into something appropriate for a date. Settles on a blue skirt that hugs her curves and a white blouse that she ties at the waist rather than buttoning it over her undershirt. It's a look that might as well have come out of a 'Take Your Daytime Look To Night' but she does the best with what she's got.

That settled, she grabs the makeup mirror that she usually keeps in the closet, putting it on her desk instead. A little bit of blush, some gloss for her lips, these things go on easy enough. But Eliza hesitates before picking up her mascara. It isn't like this is a real date, after all. Except she still has the urge to look nice for Maria's experiment. Can't help the butterflies in her stomach at the idea of actually going on a dinner date, just like in the movies. In the end, she gives in and finishes up her look with a nice cats eye and a nice neutral shadow for her eyes. Just enough to brighten her face.

There's still an hour until Maria said that she'd be over, and Eliza hums as she plugs in her curling iron. Uses it to transform a few strategic pieces of her hair, trying to remember the way that Peggy used to do it for her. Makes a mental note to text her youngest sister a little later, asking how the volleyball season is going. It's one of the worst parts about going to college, being so far away from her family, though she knows it'll be worth it in the end. It just means they have to be creative and put a bit more effort into keeping in touch.

A knock at the door breaks her concentration, and hastily Eliza unplugs the curling iron before grabbing her purse. It's a little early for Maria, but then again, maybe her friend is just as excited as she is for this.

It takes far more effort than it should to keep her face from falling when she realizes that it's Alex. "Uhm, Hi? What are you doing here?"

"I was in the dorm visiting a friend and thought I recognized the last name," Alex says awkwardly. "You're looking very nice tonight. Do you mind if I come in?"

Yes. Eliza glances down the hallway, hoping against hope that Maria will suddenly appear and save her. "I'm sorry, I have plans. I thought you were my ride, actually."

Part of her wants to say Date. Because she is. She's going on a date, even if it is a fake-date for a fake-relationship where she's supposed to be trying to figure out if she wants to real-date him. But she doesn't because that would be rude. Instead, she leans against the dorm frame as he awkwardly shifts from foot to foot, almost visibly regrouping. Which might not be a good thing either because the last thing that Eliza needs is for him to decide to go ahead and just blurt it out.

"I didn't see you in class earlier," she says instead, hoping to keep him occupied until her phone buzzes or Maria comes out of the elevator. "Were you not feeling well?"

"Missed me, huh?" Alex seems to take her having noticed his lack of chattering as reassurance, grinning from ear to ear. "Don't worry. We had a field trip this morning for one of my other classes. It wasn't mandatory, but he's dropping our lowest test grade for having gone to the play. Figured it was worth the absence in my other classes."

Maybe. They're only allowed to miss three, though she's seen Alex show up looking like the walking dead before. Figures that he'd miss for an educational opportunity but not the flu. "If you need the notes, I'll copy mine and bring them on Thursday."

"Thanks. That's what I like about you? You're always so considerate." Alex takes a step closer, and Eliza does her best not to cringe at the smell of his cologne. If they do end up dating, she's definitely going to have to say something about it. Cologne was not a replacement for a good shower.

There's a buzz, and Eliza scrambles for her phone in her purse. Exhales in relief when it turns out to be Maria asking her to come outside. "That's my ride. See you Thursday."

Alex calls out after her, but it's just late enough that the shutting door of the elevator is a plausible excuse to pretend she didn't hear.

It's late enough in the evening that the air is cool, and yet, Eliza can't keep the flush off her face when she spots Maria leaning against the wall. Blames the nerves and strangeness of her previous encounter. Because that makes a lot more sense than blushing because of her best friend's red dress. Though it is a beautiful red dress, complimenting Maria's already gorgeous skin tone. Flaring out, and even though Maria is standing still, she can imagine the way the fabric would flutter if the woman spun. It's a dress worthy of going dancing.

"Oh!" Maria grins when she sees her, waving for her to come over, and that's when Eliza spots the car that is waiting right outside of her dorm.

She ends up doing a double take when she notices the driver. "Isn't that the professor you pointed out yesterday?"

"Adjunct," Maria says as if that makes any difference. "And Hercules agreed to drop us off at dinner. And pick us up, if we don't want to take the bus."

That's really nice of him, but Maria isn't exactly answering the pressing question here. "When did you get so cozy with a professor?"

"Come on, I can tell you all about it in the car," Maria tugs her hand slightly and Eliza follows, helpless.

The professor makes a joke about feeling like a taxi service before starting the car and Eliza turns where she's sitting in the back seat, left knee lightly touching Maria's right leg. The other woman rolls her eyes slightly, brushing a curl from Eliza's face. "Mr. Mulligan here is only what? 24?" Hercules nods, though he doesn't say anything, just keeps driving. "Anyway, he was actually my neighbor back home. Him talking to my mom about this place is part of the reason I even applied. I mentioned I had a date and was planning on using an uber, and he insisted."

"Safety's important." Beside her, Maria rolls her eyes slightly. As if she's heard that lecture a hundred times. "Besides, it gives me an excuse to put off grading student papers for another hour."

After a few more minutes, they pull up at the place that's Maria's picked and Eliza finds herself hoping that the other girl will let her pay. It's far too nice of a restaurant for Maria to do so, though Eliza appreciates the sentiment. With a murmured thank you to Mr. Mulligan, she climbs out of the card, tries to beat down the butterflies when Maria takes her hand before walking towards the door. It's the smallest of details, the littlest bit of contact, but Eliza finds it so comforting.

When they're seated, a glance at the menu confirms Eliza's suspicions. "Please let me foot the bill," she says after they've already ordered.

Maria frowns slightly, fingers drumming on the table. "You'll be anxious if I don't let you. You won't enjoy this as much because you'll be worried about me."

Yes. It's probably rude to say so. Eliza usually tries not to talk about their respective money situations in a comparative sense, but at the end of the day, Maria is making her own way and Eliza still has a credit card that her father pays on. "I just want us to both have a nice time and not..."

Not put Maria into a situation. Maria's head tilts to one side and then the other and finally she nods. "Okay. You can pay, but you have to agree to come over to my dorm Friday and let me make you a real dinner. On me."

That Eliza can do and Maria's right, it makes the whole night a lot less anxiety-inducing. They're able to talk, including about the awkward Alex mishaps over the past two days, and joke and Eliza's able to forget about the price of things. Maria even feeds her at one point, teasing that it's a necessary part of the dating process. There's something extremely intimate about the process, especially when Maria scoots their chairs closer together so that she can rest one hand on Eliza's shoulder while doing it. Eliza returns the favor, enjoying the pleased sound Maria makes as she tastes Eliza's pasta dish.

At the end of the night, they decide to take the bus to a stop a small distance away from the dorms. Walk together the rest of the way, hand in hand, Maria chattering about some surrealist podcast that she's been listening to. Eliza's sure that the name was mentioned, but for some reason, the details escape her. They stop for a moment in front of Eliza's dorm, just sort of hovering. A group of students pass by, laughing loudly about some inside joke and the moment dissipates. Maria gives her a quick hug before heading toward her own dorm.

Eliza can't quite shake the feeling that there's something missing. Lays in her bed, staring at the ceiling before finally sighing and rolling over. No need to dwell on it.


	5. Chapter 5

It's almost five on Wednesday when a knock comes on Eliza's dorm room door. Theo's at a meeting for the BSA, not due back for at least another two hours and she isn't expecting anyone. Another knock forces her from her seat and Eliza mentally prays that it isn't Alex just stopping by again. He's a sweet guy, he really is, but ever since she realized that he liked her, there's been too much pressure not to let him down. Too many years of hearing that she should give nice guys a chance, after all, look at all the assholes out there. 

High school had been easier in that regard. Between Angelica and Peggy, there had been a buffer between her and the rest of the world. Her father's influence also meant that while there had definitely been a few guys who were interested, none of them were willing to face potential Schuyler family wrath if things didn't work out. 

Tentatively she opens the door, sighs in relief when Maria holds up two bags. Eliza barely has time to step out of the way before the other girl pushes her way through muttering about her math class again. "I wish it were possible to see who is in your class when you sign up. If I could, I'd make sure I never had a class with that asshole again. Someone suggested today that maybe the weekly student movies shouldn't be held in a building that has stairs and no ramps at both entrances and he started ranting about the historical value of the building. It's less than 20 years old. There is no historical value in buildings from the 90s."

"Hey, at least your presentation is over." Eliza perches on the corner of her desk as Maria ruffles through the bags on her bag. "And you're done with him for the week, right? No math class on Fridays?"

"Aw, you remember my schedule. That is why, my dear girlfriend-" Maria turns as she says it, one hand dramatically placed over her heart-"I brought ice cream. We are going to celebrate. But first, you're going to need to point me in the direction of your bowls unless you'd like to eat out of the carton."

Personally, Eliza has no qualms about that, but she still walks over to her closet to snag the package of bowls and the box of plastic silverware that she keeps there. Maria scoops them out both a bowl while Eliza sets up her computer, looking for a playlist to serve as background noise. Ends up picking something with pop punk considering Maria had teased her the last time she put on classical while they studied.

It's only once all the ice cream supplies have been put away and they're both seated crossed legged on the bed that Maria begins talking. "So, math class did get me thinking. For the full dating experience, I think we should check out whatever movie is playing at the student center this week."

"I think it's a kids movie this week." In fact, Eliza's pretty sure. The place tends to alternate between more action type movies and animated films and last week they'd shown Pacific Rim. Not that Eliza had gone personally, because she'd spent most of the weekend with Maria, but Laurens, one of Alex's friends, had mentioned going to see during class on Monday. "Big Hero Six maybe? I'm not sure, we'll have to look it up."

"I hope you're right," Maria says as she pulls our her phone to check. "There are a few teary moments in it, but otherwise, it's a really good movie. Have you seen it before?"

Eliza shakes her head. She'd been a teenager, and her youngest sibling is only a year younger than she is. Not only that, but her sister has always seemed older for her age. Determined to grow up and hold her own next to Angelica and Eliza. Which means that Peggy isn't exactly the person to drag along with her to see kids movies. "What about you?"

Maria has, if her comment about the tears didn't give it away. Apparently back when it came out she had a babysitting gig. She makes a joke about it being the best twenty dollars she ever made, because really, who wouldn't love to get paid to watch a movie and grab lunch with a kid. 

The dorms shoddy wifi finally comes through, and the page that Maria has been trying to pull up lights up her screen. "Alright, Big Hero Six it is. Are you interested? I could make you dinner Friday night and then we could head over there afterward."

"That sounds nice." Really nice, actually. Not that they haven't hung out a lot since they met, but Eliza is going to miss this. The goofy good morning texts, and seeing each other multiple times a day. But next week Eliza will finally have her answer on whether or not she wants to try dating, and if so, she'll have to stop avoiding Alex. Start spending more time with himself. And no doubt, Maria will on to the next guy or girl. It's a train of thought Eliza doesn't want to entertain really. Blames it on the string of not so nice guys that Maria's been with. Doesn't her friend deserve better?

Finished, Maria takes her bowl and places it on the shelf that Eliza keeps above her bed before flopping backward. "I'm tired, it's been a long day."

Oh. "You could go back to your dorm if you're ready for bed. I understand."

Maria makes a noise that Eliza can't quite interpret. "Come on, lay down with me."

"Maria-"

The woman props herself back up on her elbows. "I know the beds are small, but this is part of dating too and it isn't like we haven't cuddled before."

Theo's going to be back eventually, but the idea is too tempting for Eliza to let that stop her from laying back. Rolls her eyes fondly when Maria rolls onto her side so that she can drape an arm around Eliza's waist, head resting on her shoulder. "I mean, even this wasn't part of dating, I'm not about to waste a chance for a human pillow. Specially one this comfy."

Careful not to disturb her, Eliza reaches over to turn off the lamp that they've been using for light. "I always knew you were just using me. Now I just know it's for my soft properties."

"Of course," Maria mumbles, yawning slightly as she talks. "Now shhhh, we can't sleep if our mouths are running."


	6. Chapter 6

Thursday Maria walks her to her sociology class, only breaking away when Eliza promises to text her so that they can meet up for lunch. As if Eliza would rather eat lunch alone, or with someone else. Not that she doesn't have other friends, or at least, Eliza thinks she does. But college is weird and half of the people she's friendly with she only sees during classes or the occasional dinner. Then again, her and Maria found each other pretty early on in the school year at the club fair and had been mostly inseparable since. It was funny how at a school with what seemed like dozens of clubs, none of them had felt both interesting and welcoming for Eliza. Maria occasionally attends SAGA, the on-campus group for LGBT students, Theo's in not only the Black Student Association but also a club for political hopefuls. Marty, Maria's roommate, apparently plays soccer. Spends most of her time with the older players, crashing at their places after practice rather than bothering with the dorms.

And Eliza? Eliza's got Maria and skype calls with her sisters. 

The classroom is mostly filled by the time that Eliza actually walks inside and she glances around for Alex. Feels only slightly ashamed when she's relieved to notice that he isn't there. Walks up to Laurens instead, digging through her bag for the binder she keeps her notes in. "Hey, I told Alex I would copy my notes for him. Do you mind giving them to him?"

Laurens looks surprised that she's talking to him for a moment, but after a strange pause finally nods. "Yeah."

"Alright-" Eliza puts them down on his desk- "And can you tell him that if he needs today's notes just to let me know? I'm always happy to share."

Another slow nod and Eliza takes the hint and walks over to a corner seat. Around the start of the semester she'd taken to sitting in the front row of all her classes, hoping that it would win her brownie points with the professors. At this point, though, she's perfectly content to blend into the background. Besides, the only class she actually needs brownie points in is Spanish and as much as she's been panicking about the upcoming test, she's not doing all that badly.

About twenty minutes after the lecture has begun, almost two pages into her detailed notes, Alex finally waltzes in. The professor gives him a disapproving glare before waving him on to take a seat and Eliza does her best to focus on her notes and not the way that he's already looked past the empty seat next to John. Thankfully her position means that there isn't a seat anywhere near her, and finally, he gives in after a huff from the teacher and tosses his backpack on the floor next to Laurens.

After class is over, she almost makes it out the door before hearing her name. Debates for half a second pretending that she didn't, but in that time, he's caught up with her. "Hey, Eliza, I was wondering if we could talk?"

It's not a bad question, and Eliza has to remind herself of that. They've talked before and after class plenty of times, she's even enjoyed most of their conversations. But the fact remains that she's sort of gone from not being sure about her position on dating, to wanting to date but not being sure that Alex is the right choice. "I'm really sorry, but I have a Spanish test tomorrow that I really need to go study for."

"I'm fluent, I could always help?" Alex offers.

And that is sweet, super sweet. "I already have a study buddy, sorry."

"No need to apologize, sweetheart." Part of her wishes that she had the courage to tell him to back off with the pet names. At first, she'd just thought that it was his way of talking, after all, there were a few southern transplants at the college and they all seemed fond of endearments. But the more she'd listened, the more she'd realized that no, it was something that he reserved for her. "Maybe we could get dinner?"

No, Eliza isn't interested in getting dinner with him. Especially not if he's going to ask her out. The only person she can imagine going to dinner with, much less a romantic one is Maria, and maybe that says something. Something she's not actually ready to admit because what if she's wrong? Realizing that Alex is still standing there, Eliza shakes her head. "Sorry. I have plans and I'm going to be late for lunch if I don't get going. Talk to you later, Alex."

Alex stops her, jogging slightly so that he can stand in front and keep her from going forward. "You'd tell me if you were mad at me, right?"

Probably. She's not actually sure. Guys didn't always have the best history of backing off. But she does know that she isn't mad at him right now. Doesn't feel bad for insisting so before side stepping him so that she can head toward the student lounge. Texts Maria along the way, asking if maybe they can go to the little restaurant upstairs instead of meeting in the cafeteria. 

"That bad?" Maria teases when she finally gets there. "Let me guess, today's a potato and cheese kind of day."

"Hey, we all have our comfort foods." Eliza opens the door for Maria, rolling her eyes when the woman makes an incredulous face. "You have your ice cream, I have my potato with seven different kinds of cheeses. We all just want to eat and feel good."

It's weird to think that even a year prior she wouldn't have been able to admit that so openly. Still fell victim to the idea that Good Girls ate salads and other appropriate meals in public. But Maria is absolutely shameless about her love of food and it's hard to not have it rub off. 

"Well, I'm happy to indulge you," Maria says once they've ordered and are sitting with their number on the corner of the table. "But I also want to check in and see that you're okay. You usually only want to come up here when you're feeling stressed or down."

Eliza could explain about Alex. She could. Tell Maria that she's enjoying the dating but isn't sure about the who anymore. That she thinks she might like Maria's attention being on her just a little too much. But she isn't sure how Maria would react to that. Isn't ready to risk rejection, and besides, she's hit the same problem. What if the way she feels is a reaction to the dating, rather than actually about Maria. Or if this is just the way she's supposed to feel about her best friend? It's too many questions for her to risk opening up at the moment. Instead, she shakes her head. "Just the test tomorrow. You know how I get."

Maria gives her a look, like she doesn't quite believe her before shrugging. "It's alright, you'll do wonderful, I know it. And think, we have a great evening planned in celebration when you're through."

That's right. They have a date planned. Their final date and Eliza's stomach can't seem to figure out if it wants to drop or fill with butterflies.


	7. Chapter 7

Let herself in. Something that would be a lot easier if Maria had remembered that Eliza doesn't live in her dorm. Which means that her student ID won't let her in the door. Instead, Eliza is forced to wait outside, bouncing on her toes slightly and trying not appear suspicious. She's been out there ten minutes when finally a group of freshmen approaches, and she's able to tuck herself into the back of their group.

Focuses on keeping her breath even as she walks to the kitchen. Eliza knows it's completely illogical, that an RA isn't going to pop up and throw her out, but that doesn't stop her from being anxious. Rules are meant to be followed, after all. The kitchen is empty when she reaches it, and she rolls her eyes as she reads the note. Maria had finished up and gone upstairs, see her soon. Complete with a little heart.

When she makes it up the stairs, Maria is waiting outside of dorm room in a pair of short shorts and a bouquet of flowers that she's obviously picked around campus. Eliza looks down to hide her smile, though she's pretty sure she's still blushing when she accepts the gift. And, because Maria can always outdo herself, the inside of her dorm is even better. There's a sheet hung over the windows, and Maria's taken the time to rearrange her fairy lights so that they run along the ceiling all around the room. Beyond them, the only light comes from three pillar candles sitting in the middle of what appears to be the room's two desks pushed together and covered by yet another sheet.

Maria grins at her sheepishly. " I thought about laying out flower petals too, but I thought that might read a little more... ya know than romantic."

"It's perfect." Because that's better than saying that 'ya know' wouldn't exactly be unappreciated. "You're wonderful, you know that right?"

"Yes well-" Maria straightens her jacket dramatically before pulling out one of the chairs- "I always like to show the girls I date a good time. Now come on, the portabellas will get cold. I know how much you like cheese- so it's mushrooms, tomato, cheese and just a little bit of basil. Momma's recipe. So you better eat up."

The fact that Maria put so much thought into making something that Eliza would like is a bit overwhelming considering the case of butterflies she already has. Especially when the woman takes the bouquet from her, promising that it's only temporary, and drops them in a vase on the table. The setup, though makeshift, feels more romantic than any restaurant. So Eliza sits rather than trying to think up something witty to say, she just laughs slightly as she sits down. "Yes, ma'am."

All and all, it's a beautiful dinner. Eliza hadn't been aware of just how well that Maria could cook, and her friend seems determined to pull out all the stops for this, their last date. Between pulling out her seat, and somehow managing to have gotten her hands on a bottle of wine. They both end up putting it to the side after a few sips, unused to the taste, but it's the thought that counts.

Just before they're through eating, Maria makes a toast to Eliza's continued success in Spanish class and Eliza can't help but laugh.

And Big Hero Six? It's just as cute that Maria said that it would be. Even if Eliza did end up burying her face into her friend's shoulder during some fo the more intense parts. Something that Maria can't resist teasing her about as they walk back toward the dorm because it's a kids movie, it isn't supposed to have intense moments. 

Outside of Eliza's dorm, they pause. And this is it, this is the end, and she's supposed to have her answer by now. And technically, she does, it just isn't the answer she was expecting. Maria's hand is warm on her shoulder, and the light barely shines over them when she smiles. "So what do you think? Have I given you the full dating experience?"

Eliza glances toward her dorm. "Come in with me. Just for a little bit. Theo went home for the weekend."

For a moment she thinks that Maria might deny her, but the woman only squeezes her shoulder before heading towards the door. That easy, because why would Maria think it weird that her best friend wants to hang out a little longer. It's a Friday night, they're both full from Maria's wonderful cooking and they've just come back from watching a children's movie together. No classes in the morning, no roommate to worry about keeping up. Back to business as usual.

Maria toes off her shoes once they're inside the room and throws a joke over her shoulder about being civilized before flopping on Eliza's bed. Pats the space next to her until Eliza gives in and joins her. "So, you didn't actually answer my question. Did you enjoy yourself this week?"

Probably a little too much. "You're a dork, you know that right?" Maria elbows her gently in the side and tells her to answer the question. Eliza sighs, trying to appear put upon. "I had a fantastic time this week. I do disagree that you've given me the full dating experience, though."

It's a risk throwing it out there, but Maria raises an eyebrow and takes the bait. "I mean, besides meeting the parents- which your dad loves me by the way and you know it- what have I missed?"

Playing off of Maria's tone from earlier that night, Eliza shrugs. "I mean, dating tends to involve ya know."

Beside her, Maria freezes, and she's just about to pass it off as a joke when Maria reaches out to turn her slightly, making it so that they're looking at each other. One hand rests against her shoulder, the other is cradling her cheek and Eliza's heart feels like it's going to come out fo her chest. But Maria? Maria looks like she's not quite sure what she's doing. "We could always..."

Maria trails off and it's there. Out in the open and all that Eliza can do is nod. It's no laughing matter, but that's exactly what she does when Maria leans in. It may not be magic, but it's right. This is what she wants, what she probably can't have and she breaks away from the kiss to laugh, burying her face in Maria's neck. Despite the fact that she knows that Maria must think she's so strange, Maria just rubs her back soothingly. Always careful. Eliza swallows, does her best to keep laughter from turning to tears even though she's feeling borderline hysterical. "I don't want this to end."

Through her chest, Eliza can feel the other girl's heart beating. "This night?"

"I don't know." It's the truth. Tonight? This week? The entire dating thing? The way Maria is holding her right now, still ridiculously underdressed but smelling of honey. Her shampoo. A comfortable familiar smell, so far from Alex's cologne and if she didn't know it before, Eliza knows now. "I just don't want it to end."

Maria rubs her cheek against the top of Eliza's head. "Then don't let it. Go on a date with me tomorrow."

"For the experiment or-" Eliza can't bring herself to finish the question. To make it real. 

A hand encourages her to pull back, and this time, when Maria cups her cheek, Eliza is the one to lean in. Soft and gentle, fingers clutched in the front of Maria's tanktop. Maria pulls back, places another kiss on Eliza's cheek before dragging her back to her chest. "We'll have an evening picnic. I've always wanted to make out with someone while the sunsets."

"Really?" Because she can't stop herself from checking just one more time. 

Maria just pulls her in tighter, before rolling them so that they're laying in Eliza's bed. "Absolutely. That being said, I wouldn't mind continuing now, either."


	8. Chapter 8

According to the clock on her dresser, it's a little after eight when the sound of feet in the hallway wakes Eliza up. There's an unfamiliar weight on her chest, and it takes her a moment to remember just exactly why that is. Once she does, she can't keep the smile off of her face.

Sleeping with Maria, Eliza thinks, definitely ranks on her list of favorite things to do. It's an innocent gesture, even with Maria using her boobs as a pillow and Eliza loves it. The closeness of it, especially now that she doesn't have to worry about things ending. The second best part of sleeping with Maria is pretending to be asleep as Maria worms her way up to kiss her awake. 

A gesture that is perhaps more romantic in thought that actuality. Eliza can't help but laugh as she playfully shoves her girlfriend away. "Gross. Morning breath. Go brush your teeth."

"If you insist," Maria teases as she gets up, arms stretching to the sky and causing her shirt to raise up just so, revealing a tantalizing flash of tanned skin.

Eliza wonders what Maria would do if she were to lean in and kiss it, but before she can test her theory the woman drags her out of bed to join her in the bathroom. They brush their teeth in tandem as Maria ponders out loud whether or not they need to shower. Which of course, leads to wondering if they could get away with showering together, and isn't that a thought? Finally getting to see all of her girlfriend. Girlfriend. Eliza's never going to get over that phrase. She has a girlfriend.

Unfortunately, Maria dismisses the idea of showering together, not wanting to risk it until they have a bathroom to themselves. "So, I know we said evening picnic, is there anything you want to do with the rest of our day?"

Lay around and revel in the fact that she has a girlfriend? Perhaps share a few more kisses with said girlfriend? It's probably still partially an endorphin rush at this whole thing finally being real, but she's pretty sure she'd be happy laying around and watching Maria do just about anything. "Technically I have homework, but it can wait."

"It can wait or you're putting it off?" Maria pokes her in the ribs gently. "Come on, I have some reading to get done. We can hang out in your room and complain about how school is rotting our brains."

Which is exactly what they do until lunch time when Maria suggests going for a walk to the little diner on the other side of campus. A chance to stretch their legs and get out of the dorm room for a bit. Both things sound absolutely fantastic to Eliza, though it does mean changing into something a little more appropriate. Instead of going back to her own dorm, Maria snags a change of clothes and that's nice too. Suddenly she can understand why girls run around in their boyfriend's hoodies, because the sight of Maria wearing one of her old shirts feels her with warmth.

Or maybe that's just the day in general, still riding off the high of last night. 

A high that almost comes crashing down when on the way to the diner she spots Alex a full three seconds before he spots her. Too quick to bow her head and walked the other direction or try to pass by unnoticed. No, instead he makes a beeline toward her and Eliza freezes, unsure of what she's supposed to do now. She'd really hoped for a few more days to try and figure out how to break it to him. Come up with a casual way to mention it or something of that nature. 

"Eliza!" Alex almost topples forward with the suddenness of his stop. "And who is this?"

"Maria," Eliza supplies, still stalling-

Something that the other girl doesn't seem to appreciate as she wraps an arm around Eliza's waist. "I'm her girlfriend. Who are you?"

"Oh." It's almost comical the rate at which Alex is blinking, clearly trying to process what's been said. "Like girl space friend or like- girlfriend girlfriend?" 

Because a just friend would so aggressively stake their claim.

"Girlfriend, girlfriend." Better to hear that from Eliza herself, and to keep Maria from snipping about Alex's intelligence if he has to ask.

For a moment that she's been dreading so much, it passes with relative ease. There's no screaming or crying, no bartering. Alex doesn't try and convince her that she isn't a lesbian, or proposition them for a threesome. No, considering what Eliza had been expecting, it goes over well. Which isn't to say that he looks particularly pleased, but his displeasure leans more toward disappointment than anger. "I guess this is who you've spent most of last week with, huh?"

"I told you I wasn't avoiding you." Which is a lie, but Eliza refuses to feel bad about it. She hadn't been avoiding him for the reasons he thought, after all. She'd just needed some time to figure herself out, and she was allowed that. "But yeah. Maria and I have been hanging out a lot."

"I know how to treat a girl right," Maria states, arm still around Eliza's waist. "Of course, we're spending a lot of time together. In fact, we're on our way to lunch right now."

It's a clear dismissal, and Alex knows it, doesn't try and fight it any longer. "It was nice meeting you, Maria. You two have fun."

Eliza waits until there's quite a bit of distance between them before making a face at Maria. "You didn't have to be mean to him. He just had a crush."

Funny how much easier it feels to acknowledge that now that she knows she doesn't have to do anything about it. She isn't required to give him a chance or think about whether or not she could possibly gain feelings for him. Being taken means it's as simple as acknowledging it and moving on.

"I won't say anything gross about how you're mine and no one else is allowed to look at you." Even as Maria says that, she slips her hand into Eliza's as they walk. "But I figured that was one to nip in the bud. Better he knows and you don't have to worry about him having the wrong idea anymore."

True. "You're the best, you know that right?"

That earns her a smile as Maria rolls her eyes slightly. "Absolutely not. I will, however, take second best."

"If you're second best, who's the best?"

The hand that isn't holding hers comes up to cup the side of her face as they stop walking. "You, silly."

Maria leans in and Eliza meets her half way, allowing her eyes to flutter close as they kiss in the middle of campus. Part of her, a quiet part, feels self-conscious about such obvious PDA in the middle of campus, but it isn't as if straight couples don't do this all the time. Besides, if kissing Maria is wrong, she doesn't want to be right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So ends the cheesiest fic I have ever written. I want to thank you all so much for reading it and for all of your comments/kudos they mean so much to me. 
> 
> You can find me back at writelikeitsgoingoutofstyle on tumblr if you have any additional comments/writing related questions/prompts- or just want to know what I'm working on lately.
> 
> Toodles!


End file.
